


Soft to be Strong

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Comfort, Comfort Food, Comfort No Hurt, Dessert & Sweets, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Family, Family Bonding, Feelings, Flexibility, Flirting, Food, Games, Gentleness, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Odd, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Slime, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Strength, Sweet, Teasing, Tenderness, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: March 2nd - Day 2: Eddie + hard vs soft or hard/soft *March 2nd - Day 2: “This is nice.” + soft
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Soft to be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna just try combining all of the prompts like this I guess we'll see

**_Soft to be Strong_ **

They had a rough day but aside from being a little sore everyone was alright. Only a single scare to be had where they made sure Hen was okay afterwards.

Eddie watched as Christopher destroyed Buck at the current board game as cards were left off to the side and he laughed.

"How do you know where my ships are?" Buck eyed Christopher skeptically. 

Christopher giggled mischievously at Buck losing.

They knew Buck was playing it up and fully enjoyed the game.

"You have no poker face. And you made them in the shape of a-" Eddie started to say.

"Shh. Don't help him. I'm already gonna lose Eddie. Not fair." Buck pouted like a giant child gesturing at the game boards.

"I sunk your battleship." Christopher cheered loudly.

"I'm supposed to say that." Buck whined with a giant grin on.

"Alright, enough beating Buck. One more game then bed." Eddie told Christopher.

"Instead of another game can we have some of abuela's fruit salad that you made?" Chris asked.

Buck turned, looking between them with a surprised face on.

"What? I can make stuff." Eddie said, defensively, defiantly. His chest out and up in a display.

"I know that. I helped teach you some while you were over. But- what's this salad stuff though?"

Christopher smiled wide and looked at his dad expectantly. Now he couldn't say no even if he wanted to, even if he tried.

"Help Buck clean this up and I'll bring us some. Deal?" Eddie made an offer, a brow raised.

Christopher looked to be considering it, as if he'd say no.

"Okay." He nodded in agreement and began helping Buck clean.

In no time at all they had the coffee table clean and the boxes put away in an organized way.

Eddie returned with three cups of a fluffy sweet cream filled with various fruits and nuts in it.

It's consistency was oddly satisfying and Buck made the best faces in his reaction to it.

Both Diaz laughed at him as he soon joined them after swallowing his first mouthful.

"It's good right?" Eddie asked.

"You've been holding out on me." Buck told him with a frown.

"So you like the fruit salad then?" Christopher asked him.

"It tastes like seeing snow for the first time in the year." Buck nodded at them both.

It was their turn to be confused.

"It's nice- uh, good." Buck nodded. "Cold and sweet." He explained without explaining.

Christopher, Eddie, and Buck all finished their dessert quickly as it just tasted that great to eat.

Christopher and them brushed their teeth before he was tucked in and said good night to his dad and his Buck. 

"Good night kid." - "Night buddy."

They moved over to the living room again only with the lights switched for a dimmer lamp.

Eddie brought out a little tequila and they had a few beers since their next shift together wasn't until later the next day.

They joked as they switched the TV behind their conversation to music instead of a show.

Buck had a strong blush as their shoulders brushed together in their laughing with each other.

Eddie himself wasn't far behind but had a better tolerance.

"You know that slime you made with Christopher that one time?"

Eddie wasn't drunk enough for this weird question and was too drunk to know where it came from to cross Buck's lips.

Buck's face was relaxed as he looked sleepy and happy. 

"Yeah. What about it Buck?" Eddie pouted himself now.

Was this a jab at his food? Buck had seemed to like it before. 

"You're like slime." Buck muttered looking content yet also very deep in thought too.

"Excuse me?" Eddie said, hardly offended, more lost besides him.

"Mhm. You're hard, like a solid, under pressure, sturdy," Buck smiled. "-but soft and flexible when you're relaxed, calm too."

Eddie tilted his at Buck's drunken words. While they were certainly compliments; they were also contradictory and- Slime!?

"Hmm. Non-Newtonian." Buck slumped further into the couch and in the process onto Eddie.

Eddie remembered that word from the instruction video he'd looked up to make that slime stuff for Chris to play with before.

Acting on reflex Eddie made sure Buck didn't hit his head.

His own movement was sluggish compared to usual, but only slightly.

Buck said the most outlandish things sometimes but also that strange and smart brain helped them out in multiple occasions. Eddie loved that about Buck.

"Thanks for the compliment Buck." Eddie whispered to his best friend who he loved as he was currently falling asleep.

He sighed. Amused. Content.

Christopher was safely in bed not twenty feet away from him, them.

And Buck was right beside him.

It was gonna be a challenge to get Buck up and over to the spare bedroom but Eddie didn't back down from anything. Buck's neck and back would thank him. 

He found his legs and pulled Buck up. The guy was like putty himself with jelly for long legs and arms.

Eddie wasn't gonna let him fall. He held Buck around his middle and his arm over his shoulders. 

They, or well Eddie, maneuvered them down the hall quietly.

Buck was slightly rousing to their movements as Eddie pushed open the door with a creak.

He needed to oil that later.

"Umm. Bed, good. Eddie, thank."

If Eddie wasn't so intoxicated himself he could have held in his slightly loud laughter at that.

"Buck, welcome." He replied. Both making fun of Buck and not feeling like talking much himself now.

Buck flopped into the bed bouncing a bit as he worked to get over the comforter.

Eddie would leave a water bottle for him next to the bed and some aspirin for the hangover that might occur tomorrow morning.

He took his own drink after telling an unconscious Buck to let him know if he needed anything.

Buck wasn't really a guest but Eddie had done some cleaning and also things had been moved while he was away from home.

He had a refreshing sleep. Neither had a hangover, miracles really, and Buck didn't bring up their drunk talking for a bit.

He only said he was sorry and didn't mean to offend Eddie.

"I was being sarcastic. Maybe drunk you couldn't tell though." Eddie explained to him. 

"Oh. Okay." He was relieved.

Then they had breakfast as it was time to get ready for the day and get Christopher set up.

Eddie was a combination of things. Both Soft and Strong. And Buck didn't regret saying it. They were good qualities. Great. Fully Eddie.


End file.
